


Vampire

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passions. Hate. Lust. Love.<br/>Falling, you reach for me.<br/>Acting like the part of innocents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

You want a daydream.  
I am a nightmare.  
There are no in betweens,  
To many reasons for us  
to die in each other's arms.

Passions. Hate. Lust. Love.  
Falling, you reach for me.  
Acting like the part of innocents.

Yet, I never said I was playing a part.  
You fear for your little heart.  
How cute, how sweet.

I told you darling I am a monster,  
I am the thing you fear,  
I am the thing you need.  
You know that you love it all,  
as you rape above me.

Give me your soul,  
wake me with your crying.  
I'll be there in the end.  
Whispers are sweet,  
but screams are sweeter,  
come here darling, come nearer.

The witching hour is playing with our minds,  
My eyes drawling you a Gothic picture.  
You play your Game,  
Can you remember the rules?

Rules,  
Rules, I'll give you my rules.  
On your knees, you'll pray to me.  
I'll be your Goddess, a dark God just for you.

I am a monster,  
the vampire feeding upon your life.  
You invited me in,  
now pay price.

Give me your soul,  
wake me with your crying.  
I'll be there in the end.  
Whispers are sweet,  
but screams are sweeter,  
come here darling, come nearer.

-fin


End file.
